Beautiful Assassin
by BrownEyez25
Summary: When 9 year old Kagome witnesses the murder of her family, she becomes an assassinto avenge her family, she becomes the most wanted killer, but what happens when an FBI agent falls in love with her. will she leave everything for love or keep her promise to killed all her family's murderers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own INUYASHA or any of its characters, they belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, and I'm just a housewife with an endless imagination.**

**An: HELLO! Well this is my first InuYasha fanfiction. Now I'm not a very good….. I don't really think I can call myself a writer but hey! I try dammit! Anyways I apologize now cuz I know there are going to be mistakes in there somewhere given that English is not my primary language, but hey. This fic is going to be an Alternative Universe. **

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

**Chapter 1**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**Japan, Tokyo, 1,995**

"Mama?"

"Hmm."

"When is daddy going to be home?"

"Soon sweat heart, I think later in the evening." Said the black haired woman; Airi, to her nine year old daughter, the woman was brushing her daughter's black blue hair, Airi grabbed a pink ribbon that was resting in the red oak wood dresser with a huge mirror on top of it. Airi pulled her daughter's black wavy locks in a side ponytail that was tied with the ribbon and with the tips she made a bow. Airi left her daughter's hair alone and turned her around to face her. Airi gave her daughter a kind smile and fixed the skirt of the soft pink dress the girl was wearing.

"OK Kagome, you are ready to go. Your teacher is already in the piano room to continue your lessons."

Kagome looked at her mother with her wide baby blue eyes and gave her a big grin. "OK mama." Said Kagome, she gave her mother a hug and left the master bedroom of her mansion running to meet her teacher for her lessons.

Airi just shook her head with a smile on her face and left the room to go the huge gardens where she heard her young son of six laughing and playing with a little grey blue eye pit bull puppy, that her husband Hiroshi got for their kids when he went to America for some business, that was three months ago and the puppy and her son Souta were inseparable since they met, he even named the dog Kichi.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Three hours later after Kagome finished with her piano lessons she made her way to the gardens where she heard her mother's laughter and her little brother's giggles and by the sound of it Souta was playing with Kichi, She was humming a soft classical song she learned while walking through dozens of halls, till' she got to the large front garden of the mansion.

After a while Kagome found her mother Airi sitting in one of the benches that was next to a cherry blossom tree, for Kagome her mother was the most beautiful woman in the whole world, Airi had brown gentle eyes brown short wavy hair she was 5'5, she was wearing a yellow summer dress with white two inch heel sandals and she was clapping her hands with a big smile on her face looking at her son.

Kagome sat next to her mother, she was about to open her mouth to say something when their heads snapped to the entrance of the mansion when they heard the black big metal doors from the gates being opened. Souta and Kagome saw a black Lexus drive in they ran towards the Lexus to greet their father.

Mr. Hiroshi Higurashi got out of the car in a hurry running towards his kids. Once he stopped in front of them he leaned down to kiss each of them in the forehead." Listen to me I need you to run to your rooms and grab any suitcase and put inside as many clothes as possible, do you understand?" Hiroshi said in a serious voice, he had a worried frown in his handsome face.

"But daddy…"

"No buts Kagome do as I said and help your brother pack." Serious, worried blue sapphire blue met Kagome's same blue eyes and Kagome saw that her father was not going to hear any excuses, she knew that face he had the same one two years ago when they had to move from Hong Kong to Tokyo. They were always moving she didn't know why every time they moved they had to do in a hurry.

"OK daddy." Said Kagome softly and grabbed her brother's small hand and left her mother and father in garden.

"Hiroshi?" asked Airi, "What's going on why we need to leave again.

Hiroshi didn't answer his wife he just grabbed her hand and pulled her with him inside the mansion. "We don't have much time Airi, we need to pack." Hiroshi answered his wife, already pulling out the suitcases from the inside of the huge closet. He started throwing clothes of his wife and his in the opened bags.

Airi was helping her husband waiting for him to tell her what was wrong; she didn't have to wait long. "I received a call not two hours ago from one of my people. _THEY _found us, and I know, I'm sure they are on their way here that is why we need to hurry."

Airi gasped her brown eyes went wide, she put a shaky hand on her chest, she didn't need to know who _THEY _were, she already knew. _THEY _ were the people from a very powerful and most dangerous drug lord of all Hong Kong, His name Naraku, he was the worst he wasn't below torturing raping and killing to get what he wanted he didn't care if it was a women children or men and he had been behind the Higurashi family since he found out that Hiroshi's Microsoft company was the second one most wealthy of all Japan. Naraku wanted to make Hiroshi to sell him the half of the Higurashi company so that way he could work the money he got from his dirty doings would passed as money gained from the company. Hiroshi was going to accept but he later found out what Naraku wanted to do and he rejected anything that had to do with Naraku, unfortunately was a person that a simple no was going to be able to stop him from getting what he wanted and he threated Hiroshi and his family if Hiroshi didn't sold him half of the company than he was going to take all after he killed every one of the Higurashis.

All that happened eight years ago, and since then Hiroshi and Airi had been hiding in different places and cities from Naraku but every time he found them. Hiroshi couldn't go to the police because he knew that Naraku could buy any person even the people from the politics.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Half an hour later Airi was carrying one bag to the entrance of the mansion with Hiroshi carrying another bag, he left his wife there telling that he was going to check on the kids. Hiroshi went first to Kagome's room and saw she was almost finished packing. "Kagome."

"Kagome turned and looked at the door of her room to see her father walking to her." Yes daddy." She said sitting on the bed. Hiroshi sat next to Kagome. "Listen honey, if something happens to me or you mother I want to take your brother and run ok, run like you've never run before and look for help , once you get someone to help you ask them to help you look for my best friend Toga Tashio and your godfather."" Papa Toga." Whispered Kagome, yes she knew who he was Toga was after all very special to her. Hiroshi nodded and pulled a small business card with the name Toga Tashio on it with address and phone number from America. Then he pulled out a small memory card from the pocket of the inside of his suit jacket. "And this is your ticket to get out of here, keep this with you all the time until you find someone you can trust with this, you understand baby." Kagome looked at her father with a confused look on her face." But I don't understand papa" "Just obey my instructions you hear, no arguments." Kagome just nodded holding the memory cars in her hand. "But, that is not going to be necessary right papa. I mean we are leaving together, so there is nothing to worry about, right?"

Hiroshi sighed sadly giving her a small grin; he hugged his daughter and whispered very softly. "No baby, but just in case." Hiroshi looked at his daughter eyes and saw that she was worried, scared, and nervous. Hiroshi took the small golden chain with a small lily flower with the petals blue from sapphire stone and in the middle a white diamond. "I want you to keep this with you ok this chain was given to my mother by my father, he knew how much she loved blue tiger lilies, so he made it for her." Hiroshi said smiling to his daughter unclasping the chain from his neck, and put it on Kagome's neck. Kagome smiled back, Hiroshi got up from the bed and kiss Kagome one last time on the forehead before turning on his heel and walked to the door, before he was all the way out he slightly turned his head and said over his shoulder" Hurry daughter we'll be waiting for you in the main entrance." And left.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Aira was pacing from left to right , twisting a white handkerchief in her hands, she was feeling a bit unsettled by all this, she was also tired oh so very tired of always hiding and running, why did Naraku had to messed with their, this is not the life she wanted for herself and her family. She wished she could just give every single yen then had as long as Naraku left them in peace. Airi was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed Hiroshi with Souta and a small duffel bag on Souta's shoulder and in Hiroshi's hand a large red suitcase.

"Where is Kagome?" asked Hiroshi.

Airi was about to answer when all of the sudden they hear men screaming from outside, guns and rifles being shoot. The windows, doors walls being destroyed by the force that the military machine guns. Everything was a chaos people screaming from pain others from anger. There were bodies just dropping like dominoes.

Airi dropped to the floor and Hiroshi hugged Souta screaming Kagome's name, and dropped to the floor too and pulled his wife to him to cover them. Pieces of wall were falling; furniture was being destroyed with debris flying everywhere. After a while everything went silent. Hiroshi slowly got to his feet bringing his son and wife with him. He turns to the door, or what was left of the door and saw five men, four of them heavily loaded with machine guns and ammo around the waist, all dressed in designer black suits, black dressed shirts and black ties, except the one in the middle that had long black hair brown eyes almost making them look red and he was dressed all black except his tie that was red blood red. A nasty smirk adorned his handsome face showing the tip of a white pearly fang.

"Ahhh, Hiroshi Higurashi, long time no see… it's being two years right?" Said the man in a red tie. "What the hell do you want Naraku." Demanded Hiroshi pulling his wife and son behind him, Hiroshi made a hush noise when his son whimpered and sniffled, Souta was clutching his father's pants like a life line. Naraku gave him a sad mocking look. "Why Hiroshi is that a way to treat old acquaintances, huh? Specially a cousin."

"Leave us alone Naraku, we don't want anything to do with you.''

"Well that's a real shame, because see when I say and set my mind on something I don't stop till' I get it, and what I want right now is half on the stocks of Higurashi Corp." Naraku said in a serious voice with a cold calculating face, Naraku looked at the three in front of him when he noticed a certain blue eye black hair pretty nine year old. " Say Hiroshi where is that pretty little female that I once saw you holding four years ago, and before you lie to me I will tell you that if I find her I will give her to the pedophiles of some of my men, I'm sure they'll have fun with her."

"You are disgusting Naraku. Will you really do that to my daughter, you're almost niece." Hiroshi said with sapphire blue narrowed eyes. Naraku just wave his hand in a dismissal gesture and let out a scoff." I don't care about that shit." He then turned to one of the men that were being quiet through all the talk waiting for orders." Look in every corner of the house and find the little girl, bring her tome if she's alive and do not touch her…" Naraku paused and turned to look back at Hiroshi giving him a small smirk." …Yet. Now go!" and one of the men nodded and scurried off, to look for the small female.

"Don't touch my daughter, you fucker, leave her out of this!"

"Now, now Hiroshi temper, temper." Naraku laughed. "Now I'm not here only for the stocks, but also because one of your men infiltrated my building and they retrieve from my computer really important… documents," "And I want that information back."

"I don't know what you're talking about, just leave us alone."

"DO YOU THINK ME STUPID!? GIVE ME THAT DAMN INFORMATION OR I WILL KILL YOU HIROSHI!" Naraku screamed. Hiroshi didn't even flinch with Naraku's outburst, he just shrugged his shoulders as a sign that he didn't know what Naraku was talking about.

Naraku growled and tired of playing games he pulled a gun from inside his jacket and shot Souta in the head that killed him instantly. Souta just dropped like to the floor. Hiroshi screamed and Airi let out a blood curling scream and dropped to her knees next to her husband holding her son to her. Both of them crying for the loss of their little boy. Naraku just rolled his eyes and tired of the shrilling cries of the female he shot two times to Airi and killed her too and fell on top of Souta , the puddle of blood was getting bigger by the two dead bodies.

Hiroshi was in a state of shock and just kept looking at the two bloodied bodies that were his son and wife. Hiroshi had fat tears rolling down his cheeks, with one last softly caressed to his son wife. He got to his feet and turned to Naraku.

" I told you to take my warnings serious…" Naruke never finished talking because in a sudden movement from Hiroshi, Naraku found himself on the floor with a enrage male growling and snarling down at him with his large hard hands around Naraku's neck. Naraku was momentarily stupefied but he quickly pulled a look of indifference and pushed Hiroshi back with enough force that made Hiroshi skid all way to the other side of the room, Naraku didn't wasted time and shot Hiroshi until the clip of the gun was emptied on Hiroshi. Naraku just put the gun back to his jacket and turned to leave when the man that send to looked for the little girl came back with an extremely calmed girl for all the shit that just happened. Naraku just smiled showing his sharp fangs and walked to the girl.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Kagome was just zipping her suit case closed when all of the sudden she heard people screamed, and the windows and everything being destroyed; it looked like a tornado was passing through her house. Kagome dropped to the floor when all this was happening, but as soon as everything stopped she got to her feet and remove all the stuff that flew to her, she touched her face and noticed a cut on her left cheek, she touched the cut with the tip of her fingers and felt the cut, she was momentarily happy to know that the cut was not deep even if she was bleeding, but that didn't matter she had to go meet her parents and brother, she was going to grabbed her suitcase but she decided to leave it and make sure first if her family and everyone was ok. She was very nervous and afraid and the she gasped and shivered when she saw 3 bodies lying on the floor with a large puddle of blood around them, she started hyperventilating when the more she walked the more bodies she found.

When Kagome was getting closer to where her family was she heard voices arguing and she being curios she went to a small like closet where she barely fit even is kneeling position. It was a perfect place for someone small to hide, this is where she would hide from everyone when she was mas or didn't wanted to get punished for a mischief she did. Nobody knew of this place only her and Souta.

Kagome saw the whole thing she saw how the man that called himself Naraku first killed her sweet little brother, then her mother and finally her father. She wanted to screamed but she was afraid to be found, which it didn't matter because the small door to her hiding place was ripped opened, but before the men pulled her out she put the small memory card in her mouth and swallowed it, and put the business card from Mr. Tashio inside her top on the left side of her small breast and let herself being roughly pulled out from the small closet.

When the man holding the machine gun was taking her to the Naraku she put up a calmed face, it wouldn't done good for her to act like a spoiled brat.

Naraku took Kagome to sit on the outside table and roughly sat her on the chair, then he moved to sit on the chair that was next to her, with a wave of his hand without looking away from Kagome, Naraku dismissed his men. The men nodded and dispersed themselves away from their boss.

"Now Kagome let's not waist time on pleasantries and tell me if you know or if your father told you about a memory card, I need you to give it to me, your father stole it from me."

Kagome made sure that the entrance was empty from where she was. "Why did you kill my papa?" Kagome asked in a calmed voice.

Naraku was tired of this shit, of being here smelling the blood of lowly humans and of this stupid family, so he grabbed Kagome by the shoulders pulling her to him. "Just tell me where the fuck is the chip you stupid girl."

"Fuck you Naraku." Said Kagome and kicked Naraku in the family jewels, loosing his hold on Kagome which she used to escaped.

Naraku snarled and called his men to get the girl, the men left running to get the small girl. "Damn! This is the second time I was caught off guard, stupid brats, that's why I hate kids."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

As soon as Kagome was freed she ran and ran she had her mind was set on going to the only place where she knew was sure she would get helped, she hadn't cried she didn't had time for that. Later, later she would grieve for her mother, brother and father, but right now she had to run, thank God she had a little of demon blood on her which made her faster than any human but not enough, she knew she looked like a crazy girl running through the gardens and narrowed streets but she had to hurry.

Kagome stopped a little to rest because she felt that her lungs were going to explode from the lack of air to her small lungs, which was a big mistake because she saw three black Mercedes Bens with men on the side of the co-pilot with guns in their hands ready to shoot. Kagome didn't wait to get killed she ran again taking small streets and alleys until she lost them, she didn't knew for how long she had been running but when she stopped in front a white building with American looking soldiers standing guard on either side of the entrance she knew she had reached the American embassy. Kagome slowly smiled and let out a relieved exhale.

The soldiers just looked weird at the small girl she was all dirty, her pink dressed was ripped and her face was dirty and bloodied, her hair was in disarray and was her front locks were matted to her face.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Kagome was inside the building sitting in a chair in front of a desk with a white old chubby American man with a sweet smile and gentle eyes.

Once she let the guards outside the building know that she had something very important that would help them trapped one of the most dangerous man in Japan they pulled her inside the building where they took her to a woman that was outside an office, the guards told her that she had important information and the secretary asked to stepped in the office where Mr. Smith would talk talked to her.

So that's how Kagome found herself in here with Mr. Smith waiting for her to talk. Mr. Smith was sited in his big brown leather chair with both hands resting on the armrest looking at Kagome. "So you say you have something for me?" asked Mr. Smith

Kagome didn't say nothing just looked at him and nodded. Mr. Smith extended his hand to receive whatever was that the girl was going to give him. But he moved it fast when the small girl got up from the chair and stuck a finger inside her mouth making herself vomit in the fancy desk. The people around the large room just looked at her with disgust when said girl started to move the vomit from side to side with her fingers until she grabbed a small memory card.

Mr. Smith's eyes went wide and pulled a paper tissue from the box of Kleenex he had on the side of his desk and grabbed the memory card and put it on the computer. When Mr. Smith opened the files from the card he saw information of companies' names and illegal movements from none other than Naraku. Mr. Smith looked at the girl surprised that she would have this kind of information. "Girl what the hell is this."

The small girl gave him a serious voice making her sound older than she was. "It's my passport to America." And that's all she said.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

After a bath, clean clothes, shoes and a thirteen hour fly none stop from Tokyo, Japan to Washington D.C. Kagome was ready to escape she had enough money for a ticket train and well for a taxi too as long as she didn't stopped to eat. Thank God that she grabbed the money from her piggy bank, in total seventy thousand yen which if she was correct that makes almost nine hundred American dollars. With that in mind, she put her plan to work, she faked to feel sick and ran to the bathroom from the airport. When she was inside the bathroom she changed her clothes she changed her dress for a blue shorts and a white t shirt and put on a black cap on. She saw a lady come in the bathroom with a girl her age, even better, Kagome thought, she waited for the woman to almost walk out the bathroom and she grabbed the other girl hand, the other girl looked weird at her first but with a sweet smile from Kagome the other girl relaxed and pulled her out with her mom and her. When the three females exited the bathroom nobody thought anything of them even the _special guards _that were assigned to Kagome noticed the extra girl walking out with the woman and her daughter.

Thirty minutes and the girl was not still not coming out of the bathroom, so the female guard went inside calling for Kagome opening the stalls until at the last one she found a small yellowed bag with a dress, the dressed that Kagome was waiting. Without thinking she yelled to all the guards that were assigned to the girl to look for her, Kagome has escaped, and the female guard was dreading to call her superior to tell them that the eye witness form the very important case has gone A.W.O.L. she was sure she was going to get the tongue lashing from her life that is if she didn't fired first.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Kagome as soon as she was sure that she was free to move without her guards looking for her she took went to a currency exchange house and change the yen for dollars and she receives eight hundred dollars with that she took a cab to the train station and bought a ticket to Chicago Illinois.

Eighteen hours later she was stopping at North State Street. From the station and what little she had she took a taxi to Oak street, on the drive there she could see the large towers and almost smell the fresh water from the lake her father had talked about many times every time he would visit papa Tashio, at that thought she gave a tired and heart breaking smile, she could feel the sting of tears in her eyes but she shook her head and inhale slowly and exhale to remove the feeling.

The yellow taxi stopped in front of a white wooden gate, she checked the number of the house to the one on the card and it was the correct address, she paid the driver and she thank the man and got out the taxi. After a few minutes of standing across the huge mansion, she slowly took a lungful of air and let it out slowly, she felt kind of nervous, will papa Tashio believe her when she would tell him she was Kagome, his goddaughter, daughter of Hiroshi and Airi Higurashi. She really hoped so or else she was going to have to spend her life as hobo for the rest of her miserable life.

Kagome walked to the gates and pushed the small button that was on one side of the gates and a deep voice came through the intercom. "Tashio residence, how can I help you?''

Kagome was biting the inside of her bottom lip, a nasty habit she picked up from her mother when she was ready to cry or when she was nervous. "Umm" she paused to clean her throat, and gather as much spit on her mouth because suddenly her throat and mouth went dry, and tried to talk again. "Umm… m-my name is Kagome Higurashi; daughter of Hiroshi Higurashi, and I….I….. Really need to see Mr. Toga Tashio." There was silence for a few seconds, but for Kagome felt like hours, she was tired, hungry, and was really sweaty in the heat of July, and she really wished she could see a familiar face in this unknown place.

Kagome was so lost in her self pity fest that she didn't notice the gates opening and a guy dressed in a black slacks and a black dress shirt, until said male snapped his fingers in front of the distraught girl. Kagome's head snapped to the sound and saw a huge male standing in front of her with black short crop hair, tan skin and grey eyes. "Gomennasai," said kagome softly and did a small bow. The male just looked at her and raised a curious black eyebrow, but returned the gesture and turned on his heel and began walking. "Come girl." He said without stopping, Kagome silently followed behind him.

Walking through the huge beautiful gardens filled with flowers and trees, until they got to two huge doors made of oak wood with big crystal windows. Once inside they stopped at the receiving area, it smelled like sakura flowers, and delicious Oden, it smelled just like when mama would make, yes they had servants but mama loved to cooked. At that thought her eyes begin to water but they were stopped by the loud hungry noise of her stomach, and the tears were forgotten, her cheeks flushed red and massaged her tummy.

It wasn't long before a handsome built man dressed in grey slacks white button up dress shirt with the two buttons from the top undone, long silver hair pulled into a ponytail and a few bangs in front of his face with a magenta stripe on either side of his face and golden eyes, behind him was a pretty woman that looked to be in her late thirties with brown eyes, Izayoi , Kagome remembered her name.

Toga was hardly surprised in his life but when one of his servants came to his office and said that a small girl was looking for him he didn't know what to think, so he went to see who the girl was and imagine the shocked expression when he saw the daughter of his good friend and godfather to the girl, the last time he saw Hiroshi was three years ago and she was smaller always wearing pretty frilly dresses and bows on her beautiful black-bluish hair, his friend told him that if one day her daughter and son were on his doorstep then that meant Airi and him were no longer living. And when those sapphire blue sad eyes met his realization hit him hard and was worse when the girl was alone without little Souta.

Kagome began squirming in her place when Toga did nothing but stand there in front of him, she saw the different emotions that run in his eyes, happiness, confusion, realization and finally deep sadness, and that's where Toga hurriedly run to Kagome and dropped to his knees in front of the girl. "They're gone." Toga whispered softly.

Kagome didn't need him to say their names to know he was asking for her family, she slowly nodded biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying, the dam broke when Toga opened his arms and whispered to her not to hold the pain and let out. Kagome ran to him hugging him with all her might, like a lifeline to a drowning person and cried and screamed and sobbed for all she lost, for her family, her mother, father, and especially little Souta that didn't get the change to grow, for the loneliness and emptiness she felt inside. In that moment she swore by all that was holy that she was going to avenge her whole family no matter that she died in the end and that was a promise.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

**DONE FIRST CHAPTER YES! Like I said this is my first InuYasha fic, I hope you like it, and let me know if it was good bad, if I should continue or stop, I don't know let me know as you notice is going to be based on the movie Colombiana, which I do not own either, but with a few twist of my own.( n.n ) IT WILL GET GOOD I PROMISE.**

**I hope you review and let me know if I need more work, but please if you don't have nothing nice to say or nicely criticize my work please DO NOT REVIEW! If you ain't got anything nice or good to say they don't write nothing at all. THANK YOU!**

**Much love Bianka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own INUYASHA or any of its characters, they belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi, and I just use them to entertain myself.**

**AN: Hello again! I will try to update once a week, but no promises. I really wanna thank all the people that read and left a review thank you very much, I really appreciate the time you take to leave a review to this humble writer. Thanks to:**

**VampireInu95**

**I love snowy owls**

**Deep abyss**

**FireCat411**

**GilTano**

**Hello-animeXD**

**AND SPECIALLY TO;**

**InquireTheOrigin**

**For the nice long review and criticism, I will take your words to heart, I promise. ^-^ V.**

**With all that out of the way, ON TO THE SECOND INSTALLMENT OF THIS STORY!**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

"_After almost a year and a half of investigation, there's still no lead to the murderers of the owner of the famous company Higurashi Corp. Hiroshi Higurashi and his family together with all the employees of the house hold. There were no survivors. Or so it was believed."_

"_A few weeks ago the C.I.A. with the F.B.I released information to the press of every single continent, of one survivor that is believed to be the daughter of the Higurashis ,but not many are sure given that Hiroshi Higurashi was a very private person, so there is no accurate information if the missing girl is the daughter. "_

_The male anchor of the morning news paused to show the picture of a little girl that looked to be between the ages of seven and nine, with black wavy long hair with two pony tails, blue sapphire eyes that only showed happiness a small button nose a big smile showing perfectly straight white teeth, dressed in a floral summer dress._

"_There were no personal documents found in the house, the investigation is still going, it's believed that whoever was behind this murderers made sure to not leave any loose ends. The only information found in this whole year was that Hiroshi Higurashi may have had illegal dealings with one of the mob families…"_

The flat eighty inch flat screen TV was turned off by an almost twelve year old girl that was pacing the living room like a caged lion. Her face was adorned with a frown her sapphire orbs were bright with anger and disbelief, her cheeks, ears, and neck were red.

The other occupant in the room just watched her ward with a serious look on his handsome face, his golden orbs fallowing the movements of the girl. He was in the entrance of the living room with his hands inside his pant pockets. He saw the way the young girl had the remote control of the t.v. clutched in her hands with a deathly hold, the murderous look on her young pretty face, promised a lot of pain for anyone who dared to say anything out of place right now.

Toga was almost nervous to speak to the girl, she may be small but she can be quite scary when she's mad as hell, she had made three of the maids in the house quit, all of them almost in tears when the girl heard them speaking ill of her deceased family, the girl at her young age had a way with words that could almost make a grown man cry and piss themselves. Most of the time the girl was quiet.

When she first got here, Toga made her go to the best private school of Chicago, but after three months of attending Toga decided to get her out and home schooled her because the teachers didn't knew what to do, she was always quiet, never talked to nobody, The teachers would send her to the school counselor and the only thing she would say when the counselor asked her why she was always angry and quiet she would calmly and nicely answer. ''None of your fucking business."

After nine trips to the counselor and receiving said counselor the same answer, Toga decided to just home school her. At her almost twelve years she was very advance her teachers were already going through high school material. The girl was really smart and she was putting extra effort in her studies.

Why was Kagome studying hard, well Toga wasn't very sure why but he had an idea. Seven months ago Kagome met Sesshomaru for the first time and found that Sesshomaru was one of the most dangerous and deathliest demos in the feudal era, he still is but now that reputation was not useful in this time.

Kagome since then she would follow him everywhere, she was like a puppy following his master until one day Toga had to leave to a business trip, and the mansion was alone with only Izayoi, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. Five days later, when Toga returned, Sesshomaru just said to his father before he left that after Kagome's sixteen birthdays, He, Sesshomaru was going to be Kagome's new guardian and Kagome was to live with him in his mansion in outer side the city close to the forest in Los Angeles, California. And that was all. Nobody knew what happened in those five days between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

When Toga would ask Kagome why she was going with Sesshomaru, Kagome would only shrug her shoulders. Izayoi said that one night she heard Sesshomaru and Kagome arguing in his rooms, she couldn't hear a thing, and after what looked like an hour, everything turned quiet again a few moments later Kagome came out of Sesshomaru's rooms with tears in her eyes but she had a relaxed face and walked to her room. Izayoi was left speechless because not only did the small girl was in standing up to Sesshomaru but left without a single scratch on her, something unbelievable when dealing with Sesshomaru.

Toga said that he would not intervene with her dealings with Sesshomaru but if Sesshomaru didn't take good care of her, then he would force her back to return to him, with that said, Kagome put extra effort in her work to finish her studies by her sixteen birthday.

''You should not listen to what those inept, worthless people have to say about your family, Kagome." Said Toga in a calm voice.

The young girl turned to look at Toga. "And do pray tell, what the fu.. What am I supposed to do, when from the moment my family was killed, all I hear is the same stuff over and over again. That my father was a dealer, that he had no honor. That he was at fault for what happened to them." Kagome's voice broke, but she didn't let a single tear to roll from her shiny teary eyes.

"Listen I know…." Toga didn't even finished speaking when Kagome lifted a hand, shaking her head.

"Toga I love you very much and I respect you, but if you are going to tell me the same thing Izayoi tells me every time, please spare me the prosaic lecture please."

Toga sadly shook his head and looked at Kagome giving her a small smirk. ''Fine, I will not bore you with my _prosaic _banter. Now come, lunch is almost ready." Toga said extending her hand to Kagome.

Kagome took the hand and left the living room throwing the remote control to the big white leather couch.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

** ****SIX YEARS LATER*********

"You have to be in sync with your breathing, be able to do straining movements without having to breathe hard, because that small noise is enough to alert your enemies." Sesshomaru told to the now eighteen young woman that took under his care for two years now.

At first everything was hard for Kagome between the waking up really early, running and stretching and flexing her appendages that were not supposed to be so flexible, and the meditating.

After two years of hard work from dawn to nightfall, with only breaks to eat and rest a little bit, everything paid off, now Sesshomaru was teaching how to move without making a noise, like a cat.

Two hours later Sesshomaru and Kagome were in the roof of his mansion it was far away from noisy neighbors but close to the forest and the park, with a sniper rifle than could delivered a 0.5 MOA(Minute Of Angle) group at a distance over 1200 meters.

Kagome was laid on her stomach on the roof holding the rifle with one eye close and the other looking through the iron sight; the rifle was loaded with paint balls. Sessomaru didn't want her to kill just yet. " OK. Who do I shoot first?" Kagome asked not turning to look at Sesshomaru that was intently looking at her with an amused look on his face, the little onna was very anxious to begin.

Three years and she has grown, from a scrawny angry child, to a beautiful ruthless woman, that didn't let others step on her, of curse she learned and is learning from the best, him, Sesshomaru, The Killing Perfection. She developed the same demeanor of Sesshomaru, she turned cold, uncaring and with a poker face that could fool even him which would help her when it was time for her to get her vendetta.

Sesshomaru still remembered the day when Kagome asked for his help.

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&FLASHBACK SIX YEARS AGO*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&**

_**Sesshomaru after dinner he retired to his chambers to rest, he was tired of dealing with stupid ningens and their stupid chatter. He removed his red silk tie and was just finishing unbuttoning the white silk dress shirt he was standing to the side of the huge canopy bed dressed in white and silver, those were his colors, when somebody knocked on his door. **_

_**Sesshomaru growled but still walked to the door and almost ripped the door of its hinges with the force. "What?!" He snarled, looking at the girl that didn't even flinched with his attitude.**_

"_**Can I come in?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Please."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Please."**_

"_**No."**_

"_**NO?"**_

"_**Yes." Sesshomaru growled leaning down to be face to face with the short girl, their noses almost touching.**_

"_**Ok then." And Kagome bend a little and passed under Sesshomaru.**_

_**Sesshomaru just stood there trying to comprehend how the little wench outsmart him, HIM, the great Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and most deathliest demon.**_

_**Sesshomaru closed his door and turned to the girl. " What is that you wish of me?" He said crossing his arms with an indifference look on his aristocratic face.**_

_**Kagome sighed pulling herself together before talking. " Before I start talking I want you to please let me finish talking before you speak, please."**_

_**Sesshomaru only nodded.**_

_**I want you to teach me how to kill, how to be like you."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because I want revenge against those that took my life. Those that hurt me and killed my mother, father and baby brother."**_

_**Sesshomaru laughed, he actually laughed in the girls face. That cruel mocking laugh of his. "Why does a little girl like you think you know about killing?"**_

_**Kagome's face got red with anger, her small hands clenching and unclenching, and her face turning into an angry frown when Sesshomaru mocked her. "DO NOT MOCK ME!"**_

"_**I'm asking you as a favor please; teach me your ways, I promise that I will not disappoint you. I will…"**_

"_**Get out."**_

"_**Sesshomaru! Please!" she begged**_

"_**I said, GET OUT." Sesshomaru bellowed.**_

"_**LISTEN TO ME. YOU HAVE TO HELP!"**_

"_**Your problems are not mine not get out and don't bother again." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by her arm, scratching her arm with his long claws.**_

_**Kagome didn't care she needed Sesshomaru-sama to help her; he was the only one that could.**_

"_**PLEASE!" Kagome screamed pulling her arm and pushing back, but she couldn't fight with a demon as strong as Sesshomaru.**_

_**Once Sesshomaru pushed her roughly out of his room, he slammed the door making the little lamps from the walls shake. Kagome dropped to the floor on her knees and the sat down with her back to his door and bending her knees to her chest, putting her arms around her, she had tears running down her face. Kagome let out a shaky breath; she was biting her bottom lip hard almost drawing blood. She rested her head on her knees and softly begged.**_

"_**Please, Sesshomaru-sama. I know you don't care and maybe your heart is black with so much hate, but please help me. Do you know how much pain is watching your family being killed right in front of you? Watching the light in their eyes disappeared and ended up in a puddle of their own blood. Trying to live a day at a time, so you don't feel like you're going to insane with all the anger and sorrow and emptiness in my heart."**_

_**Sesshomaru was quietly standing next to the door, he was clearly listening to all that the girl was saying, and she was right, he never had to go through all that because he always had one of his parents. **_

_**Sesshomaru groaned the girl was making him feel weird, a small prick right where his black heart was beating. He heard the small plea of the girl, asking the Kamis to finish with her miserable life. Now he may be a cold bastard but he was not about to let the girl suffer more than she was besides her father was a good friend not only his father but his too, Hiroshi was one of the human males that he respected because he was a man with honor and loyal to the bitter end.**_ 'I'm helping her because this Sesshomaru does not want to listen all night to the small wench crying outside his door.' _**He though. And with a small almost invisible sigh he opened the door.**_

_**Kagome heard when a door opened, but she didn't care, she was too tired of all the pain.**_

_**Suddenly there was a clawed hand that grabbed her by her elbow pulling to her feet and pulling her inside the room, closing the door. Kagome looked at the owner of said hand and waited for him to talk.**_

"_**I'll help you with this, BUT, but if you disappoint me I will stop helping you. Are we clear?" Sesshomaru's golden orbs looked into sapphire blue with a serious look.**_

_**Kagome just nodded and threw her arms around his waist hugging him hard. Sesshomaru reluctantly put his strong long arms around the small girl, and released her.**_

_**After that Kagome left to her room, and didn't talk about what happened.**_

_***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*END FLASHBACK*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&**_

"Why don't shoot the fat guy with the sandwich." Sesshomaru said with disgust in his voice, he couldn't understand how humans ate like pigs without feeling disgust for themselves.

"Hmmmmm…..Ok got him."

"Make sure you shoot him on his chest or between the eyes."

"Got it!" Kagome was really excited; she had her aim on his chest.

"Now relax your breathing. You're too restless."

Kagome did as told until she felt her body relaxed and her breathing evened out.

"Now…. Shoot."

As soon as Kagome released the trigger the red paint of the little ball didn't took long to collide with the overweight man's chest. Kagome and Sesshomaru dropped as soon as Sesshomaru heard the scared screamed of the man. They slowly raised their heads and Sesshomaru snickered when he saw the man looking around like crazy.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru helped Kagome to her feet and made their way down. 'She's real good with different kind of weaponry. It won't be too long before she is ready.' Those were Sesshomaru's last thoughts as each left to their own dealings.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

** SEVEN YEARS LATER…**

The music was pumping, girls dancing naked on every table with a pole in the middle. There in the strip club called "The Blackjack" with all the unsuspecting people, was a beautiful woman, dangerous and deathly.

Her body was of a goddess with nice round perky natural breast, small waist, and toned stomach with a belly ring with little stars hanging stopping in her navel, wide dancer hips, nice round firm ass, and with legs that looked like a mile long.

Her beach blonde, and the greenest eyes that can make a man loose themselves.

Her name was Kagome, no she wasn't a stripper and she was there to finish a job. She was there to kill a man that was releasing information about the government to mob bosses.

Kagome became the most wanted professional assassin in all U.S.A. Shortly after Sesshomaru gave her his blessings, she got offered a shortly after, she never sees her clients she only gets the information by her right hand Sango Lee, and another manages the payments, she receives the payment by a secret account, her name Kikyo Watanabe.

"Come on baby show me what you got under that coat." Yelled the excited man, which thought he was going to get laid that night. His name was Robert Smith, after working twenty years for the F.B.I, he was easily persuaded to change his loyalty for money in exchange for information about whom the F.B.I. was on the lookout or what routes where being intercepted to prevent drug lords from crossing the illegal substance.

Kagome was with the man in a room to dance privately only for him, the man was almost drunk. Robert kept trying to touched her, but she would just smiled,- even though on the inside she wanted to puke-, and shake her finger in a no-no motion.

"Close your eyes baby; it's a surprise outfit just for you." Said Kagome moving her hips to the sound of the music.

"Oh God, Yes! I want to see that luscious sexy body of yours." Robert said stroking the bulge in his pants.

Kagome sat on Roberts lap straddling him with a leg on each side. Kagome removed her large brown coat slowly until she revealed the outfit. It was a red corset that was covered in black lace and a small red and black thong, with black stockings that that began from mid-thigh with a little red bow in the back with six inch stiletto with one point five platform. She was wearing a blonde wig with green contacts; she was also wearing a special spray that made her scent disappear in case a demon was behind the investigation.

Robert almost had a heart attack with the apparition of a goddess in front of him.

"Now close those eyes." She cooed.

As soon as Robert closed his eyes Kagome asked him to open his mouth and the idiot did. Kagome pulled from her coat her baby a 1911 made specifically for short cartridges 9mm a gift from Sesshomaru, it was made form platinum with her name engraved in Japanese on the side. She put the silencer on and slowly pushed it inside his mouth.

Robert feeling metal on his mouth opened his eyes. What he saw made the bulge on his pants go flat, his honey colored eyes went wide with fright and he started whimpering. He didn't want to die.

"Hn. You're whimpering like the little bitch you are." Kagome said with a mocked smirk. Her blue eyes danced with amusement.

Robert tried to talk but Kagome silenced him forever with a two shots, and Robert's body went limp, pissing himself.

Kagome scrunched her face in disgust, took her coat and left from the back door to the alley, and no one notice her exit.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Kagome went straight to take a shower as soon as she got to her condo; she was living alone for almost two years now. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Sango's number when she finished showering.

"Where you at?"

"Oh, Hey mama!" said Sango with a cheery voice. Kagome could hear the music from the background.

"We're at Big Joe's"

"We?"

"Yes, we, as in me, Kikyo, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Kouga, and Joan, were here just hanging out and what about you mama? How was it?"

"Oh same old' same old', anyway tell everyone that I'll be there in half an hour kay'."

"Sure." And they hang up.

Thirty minutes later Kagome was dressed in a black buckle strappy zip back corset top, skin navy blue tight low rider jeans and opened toe five inch high heels. Smoky eye showed black eyeliner and ruby red lipstick, finally she put the chain her father gave her.

Kagome grabbed her black leather jacket, her purse and keys and shut the door on her wait out. She got in her all black Lincoln Continental.

When she got to the bar she greeted everyone it was early it was barely midnight. The guys like always catcalling her, and Jakotsu cooed at the clothes that Kagome always wears.

After a few hours of drinking, Kagome's bladder was full and it was in serious need of a break, she got up and went to the restroom her heels forgotten under the table.

In that moment three people came inside the bar that was almost empty with just a few people here and there.

"Ugh man, today sure had been long." Groaned the only female of the three, a pretty young woman that looked to be between her late twenties early thirties, dressed in a grey dress pants and a dark grey button up shirt. Her red vibrant hair pulled into a ponytail. Her name was Ayame; an agent of the F.B.I.

''Yeah. Right now I just want to forget that another agent was killed and in a trip club." Said the one of the black hair men of the little group, he was dressed on a tight black t shirt showing his nice built body, and black faded jeans with black boots. His short black hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had two small earrings on his left ear. His violet eyes searching around the small bar for a pretty lady to warm his bed tonight. His name Miroku; another agent.

"Keh, like you had never gone to one of those places." Reply the last man, with long black hair with bangs covering his fore head; he was wearing a long sleeve loose red shirt, loose black pants and black boots too. His navy blue eyes checking a few females that he may take tonight to his bed, it's being a long time since he had the pleasure of feeling a woman's touch. InuYasha another agent.

InuYasha had his eyes on a pretty woman with large brown eyes and long black hair; she was wearing a denim purple skirt, purple and white tank top and black heels._ Not bad lookin'. _Though InuYasha, taking a sip from his beer, not removing his eyes from the woman. Inuyasha's, eyes soon move from the woman sitting with other males, when a sexy husky voice came from the hall where the bathrooms were.

"Hey Joe turn the volume up honey, you know that's my jam!"

And Joe turned the volume up and in came the song, it was rock but the beat was made for a beautiful woman like the one walking to the table where he was checking the other female was.

**Keep holding on  
When my brain's ticking like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts  
Have come again to get me**

**Sweet bitter words**  
**Unlike nothing I have heard**  
**Sing along, mockingbird**  
**You don't affect me**

Her figure was exquisite, the way the corset fit tight around her made her looked more enchanting.

**That's right  
Deliver it to my heart  
Please strike  
Be deliberate**

**Wait, I'm coming undone**  
**Unlaced, I'm coming undone**  
**Too late, I'm coming undone**  
**What looks so strong, so delicate**

**Wait, I'm starting to suffocate**  
**And soon I anticipate**  
**I'm coming undone**  
**What looks so strong, so delicate**

The way her hips swayed with the beat of the music was hypnotizing.

**Choke, choke again  
I find my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end  
They're out to get me**

**Since I was young**  
**I tasted sorrow on my tongue**  
**And this sweet sugar gun**  
**Does not protect me**

**That's right**  
**Trigger between my eyes**  
**Please strike**  
**Make it quick now**

When she finally made it to the table, she pulled a male from the table; she gave him a sexy smirk with those delicious red plum lips of hers. The guy smirked back showing the tip of a white fang, his long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, his blue eyes giving the goddess a playful sexual look. He was wearing a brown wife beater with baby blue faded loose jeans and brown boots.

**Wait, I'm coming undone  
Unlaced, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate**

**Wait, I'm starting to suffocate**  
**And soon I anticipate**  
**I'm coming undone**  
**What looks so strong, so delicate.**

The couple made their way to the middle of the floor and, the man who InuYasha heard was called Kouga, turned the woman, so her back was touching his chest, and put his large hands on her hips, and pulled her closer, making the young woman rubbed her ass to the guy's crotch.

What InuYasha wouldn't give to be in the same position that the Kouga guy was in right now.

InuYasha saw the way the woman rubbed her whole body to the male, putting her hand behind her, around Kouga to caress his ears. Kouga whispered something to the female that InuYasha with his inhuman hearing heard him say her name; it was Kagome.

**I'm trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like I'm not getting better  
Not getting better**

**Wait, I'm coming undone**  
**Unlaced, I'm coming undone**  
**Too late, I'm coming undone**  
**What looks so strong, so delicate**

**Wait, I'm starting to suffocate**  
**And soon I anticipate**  
**I'm coming undone**  
**What looks so strong, so delicate**

As soon as the song ended the dancing couple went to their table grabbed their coats, said their good byes and left.

" Fuck." Whispered InuYasha. He was hoping to at least say hey to the sexiest female he had ever seen.

Miroku's laughter brought him back to the present. "Damn InuYasha. You were almost drooling for the sexy kitten; I mean I don't blame you she was a fine, fine piece of ass."

"InuYasha growled. " Shut it Miroku!" Snapped InuYasha, making Miroku laughed harder and Ayame joining him.

InuYasha finished his beer and left the bar with his companions mocking him. There was not gonna be any sleep tonight, the little female with blue eyes was going to be in his sexual fantasies.

Never had a female had ever demanded his attention with just her presence, too bad that with his concealment spell he was unable to smell her scent. He'll be back tomorrow and the day after until he finds her, and talks to her, and that was a promise.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

**YES ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Hurray for me. I know it was not interesting but I just wanted for InuYasha to meet Kagome you know, so anyways review. The next chapter should be out by next Monday…hopefully. Right now I'm tired and I feel like my brain's just going to stop working any second, so I'm going to sleep. C ya next chappie!**

**Much love **

**Bianka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or the characters; they belong to the great RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

**AN: Hola! I tried to put this chapter yesterday, but I had no time. Sorry!**

**Enjoy the next chapter of the story!**

**Thanks to all that reviewed. **

**In case some of you were wondering the name of the song that I used on the last chapter is call (Coming Undone by Korn) which I don't own either.**

**I was listening to Monster from Skillet when I was writing this chapter, why? I have no fucking idea. Maybe it inspired me a little to write one scene almost at the end of this chapter, you'll see. (^-^) v**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**Chapter 3**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

_InuYasha finished his beer and left the bar with his companions mocking him. There was not gonna be any sleep tonight, the little female with blue eyes was going to be in his sexual fantasies._

_Never had a female had ever demanded his attention with just her presence, too bad that with his concealment spell he was unable to smell her scent. He'll be back tomorrow and the day after until he finds her, and talks to her, and that was a promise._

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000_

Kagome wasn't even done opening the door, when Kouga turned her to him and crushed his lips to hers. Kouga opened the door wide and walked inside not losing the beat of the kiss, and pushed the door closed with his foot.

Kagome released Kouga from the passionate lip lock to remove the brown wife beater while caressing his six packs and hard muscular chest, Kagome turned around giving her back to Kouga so he could unzip her corset from the back. Kouga kissed every little bit of Kagome's while pulling the rest of the zipper down, Kagome moaned and arched her back, pressing her ass more into Kouga's straining erection, making him groan.

Once Kagome was out of the corset, leaving her naked from the waist up, Kouga licked and nipped his way up her back, stopping momentarily to lick the tattoo she had between her shoulder blades of a blue Japanese dragon tattoo that had its maw wide open and his claws extended ready, which looked like it was ready to attack.

Kouga passed his claws on the sides of her breast making Kagome moaned again throwing her head back to rest on Kouga's shoulder, he cupped her large, round, soft breast in his large hands and kneaded them. Kouga started kissing her neck; Kagome tilted her head to the side to give Kouga more access, her soft pink nipples turned hard with Kouga's attention. Kouga and Kagome were flushed and panting, slowly they made it to Kagome's bedroom leaving the trail of clothes

Once the couple was inside the bedroom with the door closed, a few minutes later there was moaning, groaning, panting and screaming coming from the people inside the room.

The next day Kagome woke up with a killer headache and somebody pounding on her door, there was a groaning sound coming from the very naked male with just the black satin sheet that was just resting below his the waist, leaving his back exposed. Some of Kouga's long, brown hair was covering his face and the rest was on the rest of his pillow, long gone was the black, elastic band that was holding his hair in a ponytail.

Kagome slowly sat on the edge of the bed, got to her feet and walked to her door grabbing the red silk robe hanging on her door. She slowly opened the door as to not wake the sleeping male on her bed and softly closed the door with a click.

"All right already! I'm coming, I'm coming. Geeze." Kagome snapped when the pounding on her door continued.

Kagome opened the door and was surprised to say the least to see Sesshomaru's loyal subject; Jaken.

'_1…2….3…' _Kagome thought

"Oh! You ungrateful, spoiled brat! Sesshomaru-sama has been trying to reach you since yesterday, and you're here lazing around. You humans and their disrespectful ways…."

Kagome just rolled and her eyes and waited for Jaken's tantrum to be over. When she was sure Jaken was done talking she turned around and left the door open for Jaken to come in.

"What does Sesshomaru want that he couldn't tell me over the phone?" Asked a very bored Kagome, sitting on her black leather couch, and crossing her arms.

Jaken got in but didn't stop from giving the girl the evil eye. Jaken knew Kagome and he was sort of attached to the girl, in just the few years that Kagome lived in Sesshomaru's residence, the girl was able to do what no other human, or demon has done before, she got Sesshomaru to smile and even laughed with her, something that in all the six hundred years of following Sesshomaru-sama, and not only that, when Sesshomaru-sama trained her, she took it without whining and moaning, but her favorite pass time was to bother him to no end almost to the point where he would begged and cry. '_Damn woman.'_ Jaken thought but still he couldn't lie that he kind of missed the woman.

"I do not know, he only send me to retrieve you, he's waiting for you, so get going."

Kagome sighed and got to her feet. "All right, I'll be out in fifteen." And with that she went to her room, looked for some short shorts, a Lakers jersey that fitted like a dress stopping at mid-thigh, she took a shower, she dressed, put on her purple converse and pulled her long hair into a ponytail.

After she was dressed, she wrote a note to Kouga and left the apartment with an angry Jaken for taking more than fifteen minutes.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Kagome swung the white oak wood door open, yelling happily Sesshomaru's name ignoring Jaken's sputtering about showing respect to Sesshomaru-sama.

"OHHHHHHH! SESSHYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Kagomeee! Respect the house of Sesshomaru-sama!"

"SESSHOMA….." Kagome didn't finished talking when said male came walking out of his study that was across the huge living room. Sesshomaru was dressed in an Armani Black Stripe three button suit with a black dress shirt underneath, and a silver silk tie, with his long white hair loose.

Sesshomaru walked out first of the studio with a very beautiful, very attractive demoness with golden curly hair that stopped in the middle of her back pulled to the side with a Japanese ivory comb with her bright lavender eyes shining with superiority, she was dressed in a very elegant baby blue dress with a V-neck and royal blue stilettos.

Kagome bowed to the waist for Sesshomaru then turned and gave barely of a bow to the female demon that was currently looking at Kagome with an air of superiority.

"Servant, bring me a drink." Said the golden hair beauty.

"Excuse me?" asked a baffled Kagome, which then her expression turned to one of barely conceal anger, with her small hands clenching and unclenching wishing for the stupid bitch to say something, she was never one to flaunt her class and position in human and demon society, but one thing Sesshomaru always remembered her was, that she was above anyone, human or demon alike.

1. She was Sesshomaru's ward, the demon Lord of the West.

2. Sesshomaru and his father, Toga Tashio, are the ones that call the shots for anything concerning the demon society.

3. She was fan-fucking-tastic, and awesome.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when Sesshomaru gave the female demon a glare and spoke in cold smooth voice.

"Leila. You will do well to remember that you are a guess in my home and that does not give you any right to order anybody here. And you better show more respect to this Sessomaru's daughter."

Kagome and Leila looked at Sesshomaru with shock, but with two different reasons. Kagome was shocked because Sesshomaru never, ever since she was living with him called her that. Yes she knew she was the only one that would make mischievous things to Sesshomaru and he would either scold her or be amused, especially when the jokes were made to Jaken.

Leila well she was shocked because the girl was human, yes the woman had some demon blood in her, but that didn't mean the human was his pup. Leila didn't know that the cold Sesshomaru, the ice prince, the most feared and cruel lord would defend a lowly human, when before he was known by his hate for humans.

Leila with the still small pride she had left, forcefully apologized to Sesshomaru and Kagome and walked out the mansion with her head held high, her expensive heels making clicking noises with her every step until she was out the door.

Kagome just shook her head rolling her eyes and turned to look at Sesshomaru, narrowing her cerulean orbs, slightly tilting her head assessing Sesshomaru with both hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru just raised a curious, perfect, dark eyebrow, silently asking ' why was she surprised he defended her and claimed her as his daughter.'

Kagome returned the look, like saying 'really?'

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome were interrupted with their silent conversation, when Jaken cleared his throat and asked if he could be excused, Sesshomaru gave the poor, small, demon a small nod and Jaken scurried out of there and before he was out of hearing range, he heard Kagome's mocking voice.

"Aw, Jaken, no bye-bye for me, I know you missed me!" and then she started laughing when the toad turned his head and gave her an evil glare, grumbling under his breath about nosy and bothersome human females, specially Kagome.

Kagome stopped laughing and looked at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru just nodded his head to the side as a gesture for her to follow and turned on his heel, back to the study.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

"Ok. Why did you send for me Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Kagome once she and Sesshomaru were seated in front of each other with both of their hands on the black, expensive European style desk.

Sesshomaru had his documents and things all neat and organized on the desk he had a lamp on the left side, with a flat screen computer to the right, and some papers in front of him. Sesshomaru grabbed the light, yellow manila envelope from underneath the documents he had in front of him and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and carefully grabbed the envelope. When she shot him a questionable look with those sapphire orbs of her, Sesshomaru just told her to opened it.

Kagome looked back at the envelope and opened it, pulled some pictures, documents all belonging to a man in his middle forties for what she could see. "Wha…?"

"That information is what I gather, after hearing a rumor about some really powerful executives trying to take your father out of the business world, I started investigating and my resources came with this information." Sesshomaru said pointing to the papers Kagome was holding.

"His name is Jason Cooper; he is forty-eight years old, with a wife, one daughter, and two sons, all grown up. Supposedly, he's have dealing with Naraku and with his help Jason was able to take your father out without having to soiled his hands with your father's blood." Sesshomaru finished leaning back on the big, black comfy chair.

Kagome had tears in her eyes; she refused to let them loose. "How do you know of this Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome said between clenched teeth, she was clutching the picture of the man, Kagome couldn't take her eyes off the picture of the man, her body was shaking with the contain rage she was fighting to unleashed.

"One of his most _trusted_ men let his tongue loose with a little persuasiveness. The filthy human that we extracted the information from, said that Cooper was not the only one that helped Naraku finished off you family, there are more."

Kagome's blue eyes were spitting fire to the man on the picture. "When is the better time to pay a _visit_ to our good friend, Jason Cooper?"

"There is information there of his schedule." Said Sesshomaru , glad that Kagome was trying to calm herself to think with a cold head, and studying the page with his schedule and assessing when was the best time to make a move.

"Pick the right time Kagome, and study more his movements. He is never without an escort."

Kagome nodded put the documents back in the manila envelope, she got up and with a grateful look and a bow she requested to be dismissed.

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome turned to the door and let herself out. Sesshomaru was confident that Kagome was not going to act on impulse, I mean come on Sesshomaru was and is her sensei, Kagome knows everything about the art of killing, she learned from the best.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched to formed a wicked smile. Yes Kagome was deserving to be named his heir if he never mated. Kagome was not only ruthless and cold in killing but was the same in business; she had showed that every time she was handling a meeting. The woman was also smart, brave and showed compassion when the person was deserving of such act.

Yes Kagome definitely deserved to be called a Tashio.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Just as promised InuYasha was there the next day, at the bar where the mystery woman, guilty of his wet dreams, and guilty that his one night stand with a wench he picked out of another bar when he stormed off out here, was not enough to eased his lust.

InuYasha was there for twenty minutes, just sitting on a barstool next to the bar, snapping his neck, and almost breaking it, every time the chime from the door would sing every time the door was opened. Finally he decided to get a beer, and wait for the goddess to make her apparition.

Another twenty more minutes and five beers down, he had to resigned himself that the woman was not going to appear tonight. With a deep sigh and a foul mood he decided to ask the bartender, since it looked like he knew her, when was the mystery woman the days that she came in.

"Hey…..err…..Joe right?" asked an unsure InuYasha.

The bartender looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah…um….I have a question. Do you personally know the woman from yesterday? When the bartender gave him a confused look, InuYasha kept on explaining. "Yeah, she's like 5/3, black wavy long hair, blue eyes, dressed in black." _With a fuckable body._ InuYasha silently finished to himself, looking at Joe with an expectant look.

"OH yeah! Her, yes her name is Kagome." Joe paused looking at him with narrowed hazel eyes." What about her?"

"When are the most common days that she comes here?"

"Hmmm….. She's here every Friday or Saturday, it depends."

"Ok, then Thanks."

And without sparing a glance at Joe, InuYasha grabbed his leather jacket that he disregarded when he got comfortable in the barstool and left the bar. But he will be back Friday and talk to her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

It was Friday and after following his target and studying his movements for the last six days, Kagome was ready to make her move.

_Jason that fine, beautiful warm day decided to go to the spa, the most luxurious and exclusive of Beverly Hills. The man that day was going to see his mistress and he had to look good for her. Once Jason was inside the spa he asked for a private steam room for just himself. Jason thanked the pretty young woman; she had straight long black hair, brown eyes and was dressed in the uniform from the spa, in black pants and a pink polo t shirt with the name of the spa on the left breast._

_Kagome was thankful that he was going to be alone. There were no guards inside the steaming room. Outside of the steam rooms, Kagome was following the woman that attended the executive, where Jason was located._

_Once Kagome was outside she looked at the other woman with an expressionless and cold was only in a large, white fluffy towel, with her hair raised in a messy bun._

"_Be out in twenty minutes, watch for any suspicious movement you understand Kykio." Kykio only nodded and went to the front desk._

_Kagome went inside the steam room that was in a Russian style with just two large wooden benches in the small room. _

_Jason noticing that someone was inside with him, when he specifically asked to be left alone, was about to reprimand the trespasser, when he saw it was a beautiful young woman with the bluest eyes and from what he could tell from what the towel was covering she had a great body._

"_Hey." Purred Jason, checking the lovely woman, and thanking the stars for his luck of being in a small room naked and sweaty with her._

**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

_Kagome gave the man her back and fixed the towel better around her body. _

_Jason saw the dragon tattoo on her back and it kind of reminded him of something or someone._ 'Maybe I saw it on somebody? _He asked himself not caring and shrugging his shoulders._

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

After fixing her towel on her body, Kagome started talking without turning around. "Hello Mr. Cooper."

"I'm Sure you're asking yourself who am I, don't ya'? Asked Kagome finally turning around and from her messy locks from the top of her head, she pulled a small metal case as wide as a wide as 1.5 inches and 3 inches long." Don't worry, you'll find out just who I am by the time I'm done with you."

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**  
**I keep it caged but I can't control it**  
**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**  
**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

_Jason's eyes widen when from the metal case, the woman pushed a small button and out came five long chains with extra sharp, shiny blades on the tip. It was a kyoketsu-shoge. He looked at the woman and saw a vicious smirk adorning those full, luscious, cherry red lips._

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**

_Before Jason could make a move, Kagome move faster that he could see and made the first injury on his arm, making the cut deep enough to hurt like hell, but not enough to make him bleed to dead, he yelp making him just froze in his place_

_Still with a cold look on her angelic face, she smile and played with the metal chains on the kyoketsu-shoge. "Do you remember the name Higurashi, Mr. Cooper?" "You know nice family with a loving father and mother and 2 kids,"_

_Jason was about to denied knowing them when another blade cut from his right eyebrow across his left cheek. Jason scared put his hand on the gash grunting from the pain. "What do you want from me?"_

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

_Kagome made another deep gash on his leg, this time making it deeper. "I didn't give you permission to talk, and that is rude Mr. Cooper." Purred Kagome, walking closer to the man that was scared as hell. When Kagome was in front of the man, Kagome leaned down resting her hands on either side of his head. "Think hard, Jason, looked at me and tell me, who do you see in me."_

_Jason looked at Kagome studying her face and gasped when he remembered that Japanese dragon tattoo, it was the same dragon that the company Higurashi Corp. Had plastered on every product created by that company. And those eyes, those deep blue eyes,' _Hiroshi's heir!'

_As soon as Kagome saw recognition shine on his ugly face Kagome walked a few steps back and made another gash on his other leg, deeper, and another on his other arm, and shoulders ,making the gashes deeper than the last one before the next one._

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_Kagome never changed the cool façade, "Please! Please stop! I'm sorry that I helped Naraku to get rid of you father, but I….I didn't knew that Naraku was going to massacre your whole family and employees." Screamed Jason. _

"_You think that Naraku stopped when my father begged him to leave his family alone.'' Kagome answered in a monotone voice lifting the small blade and throwing it straight to Jason's chest and stomach._

_Jason was losing a lot of blood he could hardly move and his vision was already blurry. "Please I have a wife and children."_

_Kagome laughed hard, throwing her head back. ''My father had a wife and kids that loved him, but that didn't stop you from asking Naraku to killed my father." Kagome snarled, and tired of hearing the same pleas coming from this worthless man she grabbed a blade and made a perfectly cleaned cut across his neck._

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_Before Jason brown eyes closed to never open again he heard the last words from the vengeful woman._

"_Don't worry, all those that helped you with my family demise will follow you to hell, I'll be seeing you there too." And with those words full of hate Jason went limp, his body full of gashes and cuts._

**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

_Kagome fixed her kyoketsu-shoge the way it was and put it back on her hair. She opened the door and looked from one side to the other, when she was sure it was safe to move she went to the deeper end of the hall where there was a small room where there was a shower stall and to the side was a chair with some clothes ready for her, she removed the towel from her body and went to the shower, when she was under the warm spray of the shower, she pulled from her fingers a what looked to be a glove and pulled back until it came off and pulled more removing it from all of her body._

_Actually what Kagome was removing was a solution she sprayed all over her body, from head to toes, it was a liquid spray that once dry it formed sort of like a latex suit ,only more thinner and it peels off scrubbing it under warm water._

_When Kagome was done she changed in a white t shirt and some grey sweatpants, by the time Kagome was out of there Kykio was already gone._

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000_

Three hours later on the same steam room, was full of people from the F.B.I and from C.S.I. The body was already removed.

"Is there any lead, a video, or a witness that saw anything?" asked an exasperated agent.

"No sir, in the time we have collecting evidence, there's not a single trace."

"FUCK! How the hell can this person get away with this?"

"Actually InuYasha , the girl from C.S.I. said that on the body was a form of a lily flower on the chest." Said Miroku from outside of the room.

"Hm…. That doesn't help shit." InuYasha irritated for being held by this shit and not knowing if he was going to be in time to see his mystery woman , racked his hand on his dark locks and decided to leave.

"Let's go Miroku, let the other team handle this case."

And with that the both agents left, not knowing that that was just the beginning of the ice berg.

)0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

**Ugh! Thank God another chapter down. Well you know the drill. REVIEW! **

**P.s: UM….. I have a question. The thing is that I have another story on the making, it's going to be an InuYasha fic too, but I'm not sure if I should wait to finish one story, or posted? **

**What you think?**

**It's going to be an Au because I would suck at writing stories from the Feudal Era, that's why I gatta stick with something familiar.**

**Well the story is about a man that fakes his dead because his being charge with illegal stuff, but then comes back and poses as a middle age woman to try to get evidence to show that he's innocent and try to win the woman he lost by his womanizing ways. This time all the characters are going to be humans. **

**So let me know what you think. So now I say c ya next chapter. Hope you like this chapter and review. It's 3;40 in the morning and my ass is numb from sitting the last 4 hours writing this chapter. SEE YA!**

**Thank you. **

**Bianka **


End file.
